Broken Destiny
by Intelligent Dark Magician
Summary: AU! When Yami finds himself in a tough situation, Yugi-tachi are trying to be there to save him! (FIRST CHAPTER RE-WRITTEN) WARNINGS: Mental and (possible) physical torture


OKAY Matthias is back with a oldish rewrite of her first YGO fanfic, I will be working on the next chapter soon.

* * *

He slid his coat across his shoulders, making sure he had his phone and house keys with him. Yami walked closer to the door.

"Yami? Where are you going…at this hour?" Yugi asked, laughing a little. Yami smiled "just for a walk, I won't be long." He replied walking outside.

A few people wandered the streets of Domino, not to Yami's surprise though, it was in the middle of autumn and it was freezing. Not to mention it was almost 10:00. He wandered with the other people on the street. Many were alone. Walking down street after street until something caught his eye, He relaxed his eyes and shoulders,

"_Finally, something peaceful"_

His red eyes looked up a Sakura tree, its blossoms non-existent, he smiled. He remembered it was only a few months ago when it was flooded in pink little flowers. He knew that Anzu loved them. He knew that he loved Anzu. Yet, he could never say that to her face. Yami stared at the tree for a little while thinking about anything, but the sudden truck passing by woke him. He turned away and followed the concrete path. "_I just don't know why, but, when I looked at those blossoms it made me feel like all of my problems were…gone." _he thought. He walked on in the cold. His arms tighten around his chest. "_Why does it have to be this cold in the middle of autumn?" _he twitched his nose "_I hate the cold_" he rubbed his nose with an almost numb finger. Quickly placing it back in his pocket, he tried grabbing his phone. It fiddled between his fingers. He took a glance around looking for a clock by any chance. He slowly got out his phone. He turned it on and glanced at the numbers "10:05?" he mumbled. Shoving it in his pocket "I better get home soon" he felt his breath on his chin. He started to walk.

…And walk.

….And walk.

Yami must have taken the longest way possible home, because he was pretty sure he was lost. He stopped for a moment. He really did feel watched. He looked behind him

Nothing.

He looked back in front of him

Nothing.

He fetched his phone, tried turning it on but it wouldn't

"Crap…it's dead" he mumbled. Putting it back into his pocket. "Just my luck" he remarked.

He felt like he was being watched again. He slowly turned his head. A Silhouette in a hood. It looked as if it was _smiling_. Now he KNEW he was being stalked. He could hear footsteps that wasn't his. A shiver went down his spine. It all seemed like a bad dream, and then he was going to wake up and Yugi would be there to comfort him and It'll all be okay…right? Well that's what he thought anyway.

"What do you want from me?" Yami asked. The thing didn't reply it just kept on moving towards him. He stepped back; Yami started to get a little fidgety, this thing wasn't even answering him.

"Answer me!" he cried but again, nothing. _What's going on_ he thought?

He would fight the thing, if he knew _how. _Here's are funny thing, he usually carries around a knife to get him out of situations like this. But not this time, it was just _his _luck and _his _luck only that made him leave the knife in his bedroom. Yami walked backwards, he didn't realise that he was walking backwards until he hit his head on a sharp corner. He made a disgruntled noise and clutched his head. "Ugh…fuck…" from an impact like he had – if you were to call it that – there was no blood nor did he fall unconscious, it just hurt…a lot.

For a while, he forgot about the stalker. Yami looked up in his own horror, he could not see the top half of the things face, but he was now certain it was human and the thing was defiantly, and figured it was a male. One thing though…_He _was smiling.

"Please, stop, what do you want from me?" He begged. He wasn't much to plead, but his head was fuzzy and hurt and for the third time now, Yami just wanted to go home. "_he" _didn't respond.

It all seemed too fast, too fast for Yami to react anyway, he quickly found himself struggling to get out of a sleeper hold. He moved his arms trying to grip onto anything that'd make his attacker hurt and let go. He only wished he done something sooner before his world went dark.

Seto Kaiba rubbed his eyes, He had finished his work hours ago but he was still waiting on someone. He shook his head tiredly, and took another sip of his coffee reluctantly. "I've got Yami now, I'm sure of it. I didn't waste my money for that guy to screw up." He smirked.

"Wiping Yami off the face of the earth shouldn't be too hard now. He doesn't have a passport, license or anything really." If anyone heard him they probably thought he was going insane. He knew any second Mokuba or Isono was going to walk in and tell him to leave.

His phone buzzed. Kaiba answered it. The line was silent.

"Hello?" He asked a little angry.

* * *

I wanted to make the first chapter a little longer but I know I wouldn't've uploaded it anyway XD

See ya next time!

\- Matthias


End file.
